parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Beastmode198/Parks and Recreation Revival
Parks and Rec was an Amazing Television show and many of us had the best time watching it. It started as a simple story to fill in a pit at lot 48 that blossmed into 7 season of many love relationships and extreme career goals being meet. Many of us felt saddness whenever it left but now their are talks of a revival and many of the cast saying they would be willing to do it if it was possible. Many people say its impossible to do as they went into the fulture and told us about the cast lives but many forget that lot of those future went 6-8 years in the future. Which this is great as then we can start off right from the end where they split for the futures. Many of the futures also involve the characters staying in Pawnee which means many of the characters that we love and still communicate with each other in the storyline. Leslie still has her home in Pawnee and Washington D.C so they can have her in Pawnee a lot more for her as she runs for governer and have many others like April and tom help her with her Campaign as they would be willing to do so. They could also have her even run for president at some point if they wanted to. Jerry and Ron would still be in Pawnee as Jerry is Mayor and Ron Has his own bussiness and Leslie also gives him a job as running the new national park in pawnee so they could also help. Ben would be the campaign manger as he is her husband and Andy is April husband so if they had April help leslie then they Andy would come too and maybe to some specail Jhonny Karate Episodes while he is their with April. April abd Andy are also very special to Ron and might comeback to Pawnee to vist him and help him on cetain projects or issues he needs help on. They could also have Ann and Chris return to pawnee as their kid is older and she learn Leslie is Running for governer so she want help her long time BFF win the spot. Donna and Joe might comeback to help her run for Governer as they have money as seen in previous episode and help leslie win the election while keeping her connection close to April. They could also inturn start from 2025 and play out their lives form their and we learn Andy and Aprils second kids name and see how they handle their life with kids and how she like her job and if the comeback and stay in Pawnee. We could see what Leslie and Ben do after she is done with being Governer while Ann and Chris comeback to Pawnee as they could stay away from coming back as their kid is also grown up and they feel comfortble to comeback. Jerry would still be mayor and Ron would be working at the national park. Donna and Joe may comeback as they are now really really rich and support leslie any upcoming campaigns or ideas and as Pawnee flurishes Donna could still real estate. We could she how their life and goals change and it could be centered in Pawnee as they might all want to comeback as Pawnee is specail in their hearts. This is some of the ways Parks and Rec Could comeback and I hoped you enjoyed. Category:Blog posts Category:Department of Parks and Recreation employees Category:Revival Category:Parks and Recreation Category:Story Category:Future